


Coming Home

by beyond_myworld



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_myworld/pseuds/beyond_myworld
Summary: 20th March:Akira returns to his home in Inaba27th March:Sojiro receives a callA day-by-day recount of what occurs within a week of Akira returning to his hometown. Contains mentions of abuse and attempted suicide. If you are not comfortable with these topics please do not read.





	Coming Home

**20th March**

 

The relentless beeping of his phone alarm at precisely 9am stirred Akira from his sleep. Blinking his eyes open, he groaned and instinctively used his forearm to shield his eyes from the natural light spilling into the room, the other arm feeling around for his phone to shut the damned alarm off. Once the beeping ceased, he brought the phone up to his face, squinting at the screen. He scrolled through his notifications - most of them messages from the various friends he made throughout Tokyo during the past year. Almost everyone was bidding him farewell and best of luck for his future endeavours. Opening his IM app, he briefly searched for a message he was hoping to receive today, but was met with a tinge of disappointment when he saw that the last messages he sent to his parents several months ago remained unopened. Sighing, he wondered if they even knew he was coming home today. Still, it would be best to at least drop them a message anyway. Akira typed a brief message to both his parents:

 

_ 'Hey Dad, I'm coming home today. I might be late, so don't wait up for me.' _

 

_ 'Hi Mum, I'll be travelling back to Inaba today. Let me know if you need me to get groceries.' _

 

He knew these would likely be unreplied, like all the messages he sent out during his time in Tokyo. For the first 3 months, he made regular attempts to reach out to his parents, letting them know how he's doing or giving quick updates about school - yet each and every single message did not receive a reply. Out of concern, he had contacted his neighbour to ensure his parents are alright - which they were thankfully - but knowing his concern went unreciprocated made his heart sink a little. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt Morgana purr and stretch by his feet. "Oh hey you're awake." Morgana remarked as he jumped down from the futon to the hardwood floor. "I'll be heading out for a bit. Make sure you finish packing everything before you leave later!" Before Akira could reply, the back cat swiftly bounded across the attic floor and disappeared down the flight of stairs. He sighed and quickly replied to the messages he received, thanking them for their support; both for himself and the Phantom Thieves. 

 

After washing up in the small Lebalnc washroom, he glanced once again at his phone. There were more messages from his friends, but the ones he sent to his parents still remain unopened. Akira's heart grew a little heavier, but he had other things to settle first. He also briefly wondered why Makoto hasn't texted him, since his girlfriend is normally the first one to greet him in the morning. After sending out a quick text, he began to clear the rest of his belongings from the attic. His shelves were already empty - the souvenirs and gifts from his friends packed carefully into a cardboard box and shipped to his house in Inaba. Another box containing his clothes and belongings remained opened on the floor, waiting to be shipped out later. Akira then gathered the few remaining items still scattered about the room he called home for the past year and packed them carefully into the cardboard box. After an hour, the room was finally cleared. Akira sat on his futon and pulled out his phone, and smiled slightly when he saw the reply from Makoto.

 

_ M: Good morning Aki! Slept well last night? _

_ A: Yeah I did. What are your plans for today? I want to see you before I head back to Inaba later. _

_ M: Sorry I'm not free right now, but I can meet you later. How about Shibuya around noon? _

_ A: Sounds good babe, I'll see you later! _

_ M: See you! _

 

Akira closed the chat and scrolled through the rest of the messages. He found it strange no one from the Phantom Thieves sent him anything yet, not even Futaba who was normally spamming him with messages. Glancing at his watch, he had about an hour and a half to kill before heading out, so he headed down to the bottom floor of the cafe where Sojiro stood behind the counter. He was smoking a cigarette as usual with the sounds of the TV in the background and the rich aroma of coffee filling the place. Akira was definitely going to miss this place. Despite Inaba being a small town, there wasn't a cafe quite as charming and as cozy as this. Sojiro finally noticed Akira standing at the bottom of the stairs, and motioned to a plate of curry waiting for him on the counter. "Here, eat up before you head back. It's the last you'll be able to have this for awhile." Akira thanked him and ate eagerly, the rich flavours and the complex spiciness washing over his tastebuds. Oh he was definitely going to miss Sojiro's curry. After many spoonfuls of delicious morsels, the plate was empty and Akira downed one final cup of Leblanc's signature house blend coffee before thanking Sojiro and bringing the dishes to the sink. 

"Just leave the dishes there for now, I'll handle them later. You get a free pass since you're leaving today." Sojiro smirked. "Remember to pack everything yeah? I'm not going to hire a delivery service if you forget something. Futaba will claim it."

Akira smile and thanked him once again before heading back upstairs. He sealed the cardboard box and placed everything else into his book bag. After sending off the cardboard to the delivery company, Akira checked his watch and realised it was almost time to start heading to Shibuya to meet Makoto. He wondered where Morgana went, and wondered if he changed his mind about coming back to Inaba with him. Even then, Futaba would be able to take care of him for the time being. Taking a quick glance in the mirror, he realised he still had his glasses on. While they served no actual purpose, he was made to wear them by his father before leaving for Tokyo and attended Shujin Academy. He grimaced slightly at the memory, but quickly took them off, placed them in a case and slipped it into his bag. Slinging his book bag over his shoulder, he made his way downstairs where Sojiro was waiting.

"Hey. You got everything?"

Akira replied with a nod.

Sojiro sighed before continuing. "When I took you in, I thought I was the one helping you... but it turns out it was the other way around. Take care."

"I'll be lonely without you." Akira decided on some good ol fashioned banter with his guardian.

"Stop it." Sojiro smirked. "I'd rather hear that coming from a lady."

 

The older man paused before continuing. "Oh and sorry... I wanted to have Futaba see you off too. I haven't been able to find her since this morning though. Same with that cat... If you ever end up back in the city, come on by. I'll at least treat you to a nice cup of coffee...Wait, that means I can't go closing the store, huh.."

Akira grinned in response.

Sojiro snapped out of his thoughts a moment later. "What are you doing? Hurry up and go."

"Thank you for everything." Akira replied.

"..Yeah"

And with that Akira made his way out of Leblanc, the door closing behind him with a jingle. Sojiro waited as Akira disappeared from sight, before reaching under the counter and pulling out the probation diary he had given the boy a year ago. Flipping through the pages, he gave a sad smile and a few stubborn tears leaked from his eyes. He took off his glasses and wiped them with the back of his hand. Damn, he was going to miss Akira who became somewhat of a son to him. He only hoped Akira would visit soon. 

  
  


~

  
  


Akira stepped out of Shibuya station, the road intersection as busy as ever crawling with thousands of people. Akira took in this view, and was slightly glad he wouldn’t have to deal with being packed into crowded train cars during rush hour, or apologize to every grumpy businessman he bumped into. Such is the reality of city life - albeit a minor complaint. He pulled out his phone and glanced at the time - 5 minutes past noon. He quickly texted Makoto asking about her whereabouts. As he approached the intersection, he looked up from his phone and looked up to the sky. It was a clear and beautiful day, and he was savouring it as a free man. Lowering his gaze, he then saw a van parked on the other side of the road. From the van, 2 familiar blonde figures were waving and calling out to him.

“Hey over here!”

“Look this way!”

He smiled, knowing the rest of the Phantom Thieves, including Makoto, were probably waiting for him as well. No wonder Morgana dashed out of the house and Futaba was nowhere to be found. 

A velvety voice interrupted him from his thoughts. “After we said we’d disband. My word.” He turned to see the blue-haired artist standing right beside him, and smiled. As he and Yusuke approached the van, Akira could see Makoto at the wheel with Ann in the passenger seat. Ryuji leaned against the van door, smirking.

“Sorry about the weird parking job. The engine just died on us right here.” He gestured towards the front of the van where the hood was open.

“Hey Morgana.” Ann called out to a black figure fiddling in the engine. “Are you done yet?”

“Why the heck am I in charge of the car again?” Morgana retaliated, holding a plug in his mouth, tail curled around a screwdriver while scratching behind his ear.

“And I thought we were done” remarked Yusuke as he climbed into the middle row of the van. Akira climbed in after him, and saw that Haru and Futaba were seated in the back row. 

“It’s fine, we’re on break.” replied the fluffy-haired girl.

“Exams are done too right? Come on, why don’t you let us drive you home.” Makoto said while smiling at him, and Akira felt his heart melt a little at the girl he fell in love a few months ago. 

“You really..really gotta go?” whined Futaba from behind him, the orange-haired girl leaning forward.

“Come on man” said Ryuji as he got into the van and shut the door behind him. “No one’s forcing you to leave y’know. Wiping your slate clean ain’t so easy - You see what I mean?” The blonde boy gestured towards a black car located not far behind the van, with 2 men in black suits - police officers no doubt - holding walkie talkies. Akira wondered if they were tasked to make sure he doesn’t cause any trouble, or that he returns straight back to his hometown. Either way, it did bother Akira a little.

“Things must be slow these days.” remarked Yusuke as he looked back. 

“Don’t mind them.” Makoto replied, turning towards the front. “What they think of us doesn’t really matter.”

“Yeah she’s right. We can totally do whatever we want to do.” said Ann cheerfully.

Before anyone could reply, Morgana leapt through the front window and climbed back to the middle row of seats and onto Akira’s lap. 

“The car’s fixed! Just had to borrow a plug.”

Makoto turned on the engine and it roared to life, the van rumbling. “Nice job!” she exclaimed. “And on the first try!”

“Alright, let’s roll!” cheered Ryuji. The van started moving and sped off towards the freeway leading out of Tokyo into the countryside. From the rear view mirror, Akira could see the black car being left far behind. He concluded Morgana must’ve tampered with the plug somehow. Soon enough they lost the detectives trailing them. 

“Anyways…” Ryuji spoke up. “Now that we got ya, we ain’t taking you straight home.”

Haru piped up. “Hey can I ask something? My friend’s in trouble, and I’d like everyone’s input.”

“Ooh that sounds like fun”

“If this is any more work, count me out.” Yusuke groaned.

“You know you want to, Inari.” teased Futaba.

“I’m getting out.” The eccentric artist pulled the van door open, which sparked a series of exclamations and chaos in the van.

“Why’d you open the-”

“Hey we’re on the toll road!” Shouts and laughter filled the van as it sped off along the road to the countryside.

 

~

After a couple of hours, the van was travelling down the highway right next to the ocean, large mountains visible in the distance. Everyone exclaimed excitedly at the sight, including Akira. Despite being reluctant to leave Tokyo, he dearly missed the fantastic mountain views and fresh air the countryside had to offer, and the scenery was as beautiful as ever. Makoto pushed a button to allow some music to start playing through the radio.

“Man..it’s weird. All this ain’t feeling real to me just yet..Like am I in a dream, y’know?” Ryuji spoke his mind.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” replied Yusuke. 

“We’re free to do whatever we want, after all.” Morgana piped up from the back seat as he sat on Haru’s lap. 

“Heh, I guess so. If you want to change the world, all you have to do is just look at it differently..am I right? And THAT is what aesthetics are.” He nudged Akira who smiled back at his blonde friend. 

“Yeah”

 

Akira then stood up, poking his head through the van’s sunroof. He smiled as he felt the warmth of the sun shining onto his face, the sea breeze coursing through his hair and the beautiful sight in front of him. He truly did miss the countryside, but being able to enjoy it with his newfound friends in Tokyo added so much more meaning. He took it all in, leaving his worries behind, and at that moment, Akira was happy. 

 

~

 

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, the group enjoyed sightseeing by the cliffs, having a picnic near the ocean and enjoyed each other’s company. Several hours flew by, and Akira soon found himself in the van driving towards Inaba station It was nearing 8pm, and the rest of the group needed time to get back to Tokyo, hence they reluctantly agreed to finally send Akira back to his hometown. The van pulled up to the small station - a simple station with 2 small platforms and a tiny ticket booth, its surroundings overgrown by vegetation. One by one, the former Phantom Thieves climbed out of the van and observed their surroundings. 

“Woah, it’s really a small town. It looks like it came out of the 60s!” exclaimed Futuba. She wasn’t wrong; most of the houses were wooden and old, some overgrown with vegetation and the small town still got services from traditional telephone poles and electricity lines. Dim street lamps lit up the road, without a tall building as far as the eye could see. This was a far cry from the neon-lit skyscrapers of Tokyo. The only sounds that could be heard was chirping of the crickets.

Yusuke was busy framing parts of the town with his fingers. “Indeed, the architecture here is absolutely fascinating with a certain aesthetic. This might make a great art piece.”

“Hey now” said Ann. “We’re here to send Akira off, not for an art study.” She then turned towards Akira. “You sure you don’t want us to send you straight to your house?”

Akira shook his head. “I appreciate the thought, but the road and paths are narrow and the van won’t fit.” He gave all of them a smile. “I’ll be fine. Thanks everyone for sending me home.”

The Phantom Thieves then took turns to bid Akira and Morgana farewell, giving him a hug and making promises to do video calls often. Morgana also somehow got tasked with taking care of Akira when really, it should be the other way around. After much whining from Futaba and pestering from Ryuji for promises of future ramen and Monjayaki, all the Phantom Thieves piled into the van and only Makoto stayed behind, waiting patiently to say her goodbyes to her boyfriend.

 

Akira gave a bittersweet smile and took both of Makato’s hands in his, feeling the warmth of the hands he loved to hold, but would not be able to touch for awhile. He gazed longingly into her beautiful red eyes and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Hey… This is only a goodbye for now. I’ll text and call whenever I can, and promise me you’ll take care of yourself alright?” Makoto said soothingly, bringing a hand and placing it against Akira’s cheek. He leaned into the touch.

“I promise.” He replied. “I’ll come to Tokyo soon to visit, I promise. Good luck for your entrance exams, Miss President.”

Akira then reached into his bag. “Oh and one more thing.” he pulled out a necklace. On the chain was a silver ring he secretly bought awhile back. He was wearing one on his middle finger too, with Makoto’s name on it. He slipped it around Makoto’s neck. Makoto gazed longingly at the ring which had Akira’s name engraved on the inside, tears threatening to fall.

“Aki...it’s beautiful…” she whispered. 

“Hey now...no crying. You don’t look as beautiful when you cry.” teased Akira as he used his thumbs to wipe her tears and pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

“Shut up.” mumbled Makoto as she playfully hit Akira’s chest.

 

They were interrupted by Morgana clearing his throat. “Ahem..sorry to ruin the moment for you 2 lovebirds, but it’s getting late.”

“Right, sorry we’ll be done soon!” Makoto apologized as she blushed scarlet red. She turned back to Akira. “Well, see you soon ok?”

Akira smiled lovingly. “Of course.”

He leaned forward and gave Makoto a short but sweet and tender kiss before he reluctantly let her go. Even though they shared so many kisses, each time still gave him butterflies in his stomach. Akira truly felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have Makoto. 

 

He watched as she waved one last time before getting into the driver’s seat of the van. The vehicle rumbled to life and slowly it began to take off into the distance, and he could see his friends scrambling to wave a final goodbye to him and Morgana through the rear window. He waved back and watched as the van drove further away, and finally disappearing into the distance. He stood there for a little while, allowing the feelings to rush over him. Morgana then nudged his leg. 

“Come’on Joker. Let’s get to your place. I wanna see what my new residence looks like.”

Nodding, Akira bent down to allow Morgana to hop into this book bag and then started walking through the dimly lit streets of Inaba towards his house. At this time, there was basically no one out and about, typical for a small town in the countryside. Akira already missed the convenience of swinging by a nearby supermarket or store to get a quick bite or drink. In Inaba, the nearest place was at least 15 minutes away. After walking a couple of streets and down a few alleys, he arrived at his house. The nameplate “Kurusu” stared back at him. The lights on the first floor are on, meaning someone was at home. Carefully, he opened the front gate and stepped inside, closing the gate after him. The front yard looked less maintained than he could remember, now having weeds in several places. His bike remained in the exact same position, the chain showing signs of rust and weathering. Akira sighed and made a mental note to fix up his bike so he could actually ride it. 

 

Akira then turned to the cat in his book bag. “Hey Morgana, I haven’t told my parents I’ve adopted a cat, and they are pretty strict about these kinds of things, so for now just stay hidden in my room alright? I think you can get up and down easily from here.” He gestured to a pipe running along the house and leading up to a window ledge. “The window’s locked I think, I’ll let you in once I get up there.”

“This? Oh please this will be easier than Leblanc.” And with that Morgana leapt out of his bag, and in a flash he climbed up the pipe and was perched on the window ledge. “See I told ya. Now go on in, I’ll just chill here for a bit.”

 

Akira nodded and approached the front door with hesitation, wondering what his parents’ reactions would be. The last time he checked, neither his father nor mother had even opened the text he sent them this morning. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the front door. He heard rustling from behind the door before it was yanked open by his mother. She was dressed in a robe, wineglass in one hand and had an irritated look on her face. 

“I told you we don’t want your-” She stopped short when she saw her only son standing on the porch, book bag slung over his shoulder and her eyes widened a little.

“Oh. Akira it’s you.” she muttered. “I forgot it was today, has it been a year already?” By the slight slurring in his mother’s voice, he guessed she was probably tipsy. Her hair was a mess, and Akira was almost sure he could smell cigarettes in the air wafting from inside the house. This was a far cry from Akira’s memory of his mother a year ago. Both his parents took great care of their appearances  - from clothes to hair to makeup. Everything they did exuded a high class aura; one of high status, wealth and power. Now, looking at the woman before him, she matched the description of one of those “beggars and widows” his parents always cautioned him about and scoffed at. Which also made Akira wonder what happened while he was away. 

 

“Well? Come in now quickly.” The half-drunk woman sneered, turning and walking back into the living room. “And close the door behind you!”

Akira quickly regained his composure, stepped into the house and slipped off his shoes, closed the front door and locked it before following his mother into the living room. His eyes surveyed the area and concluded that this place was an absolute mess. Papers and envelopes strewn all across the room, empty beer bottles in every corner and there lingered the smell of take-out food and alcohol. When Akira left a year ago, the house was clean and spotless and he almost did not recognise this place. His attention finally settled on the armchair in the far corner - in it sat a middle-aged man with signs of greying hair, dressed in a dress shirt and pants, thick-rimmed glasses adorned his face. His father was reading the newspaper, oblivious to the loud blaring of the TV and to his wife’s tipsy laughter, and did not seem to realise Akira was standing across the room. Akira stood there awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to do. Finally, he hesitantly cleared his throat and spoke in a small voice. “Father… I’m home.”

His greeting was met with silence, although he could see his father’s grim face harden a little. The boy stood there for a little longer, hoping for some sort of response. Unable to take the awkward silence any longer he voiced out. “I’m heading on to my room.” He then started walking towards the staircase when a deep, stern voice halted him in his tracks.

 

“Akira Kurusu. You’re not going anywhere. Come here.”

 

He winced a little hearing his father’s tone, exactly the same as when he got a huge scolding after receiving his probation sentence. Akira slowly turned around and meekly made his way over to the armchair, eyes glued to the carpet. He stopped a few feet away from his father. 

 

“Look at me son!” His father barked. Slowly Akira lifted his gaze to meet his father’s piercing and glaring eyes, softly biting his lower lip as a habit when he’s nervous. Mr Kurusu looked his son up and down. “It’s only been a year in Tokyo, and you’ve already forgotten how to present yourself? Stop slouching that is such bad posture! Your clothes are wrinkled and you dress like a minimum wage worker! And where are your glasses young man?” Akira visibly flinched at his father’s sudden outburst. “B-but my eyesight is fine I don’t need the glasses…” he trailed off seeing his father’s seething anger.

 

“That’s not the point! Those glasses are supposed to make your look more studious and less of a delinquent! I hope you have not forgotten you have to attend school starting tomorrow. I had to beg and bribe the school management to let you in to complete your final year there. I won’t have you screwing up, understood?”

 

“B-but father.. I was cleared of all charges since-”

 

“And now you’re talking back!” Akira took steps back as his father threw his newspaper to the side and stood up. Despite Akira being fairly tall, the older man looked like a giant looming over the trembling boy. He reached out and grabbed Akira’s arm, his grip so tight Akira was sure it was going to bruise. He felt himself being roughly pulled forward until his face was merely inches from his father’s. He could feel nothing but pure, raw anger emanating from the man he once affectionately loved as a father. 

 

“Listen. Since you screwed up and got yourself into probation, our family’s reputation has been ruined! My business is suffering and we’ve got bills to pay! So if you can’t already tell, your mother and I don’t need an extra burden like you, so keep to yourself and don’t cause any trouble you hear?”

 

Akira meekly nodded and his father roughly released him. “Now, go up to your room and go to bed! Don’t you dare be late for school tomorrow. I have to get your drunk mother to bed.”

 

“Who the hell are you calling drunk?” His mother shot up from the couch, her words slurred. “Go buy me more beer.”

 

“Enough woman! It’s bad enough you drink all day and be nothing but a drunkard. Maybe if you got out of the house and get a job, we would be in a better position!”

 

“You’re blaming me?” Akira’s mother hissed. She pointed an unsteady finger at Akira. “Blame your useless son! He’s the one who caused this household to spiral!”

 

“He’s YOUR useless son!” His father hollered back. He then looked in Akira’s direction. “What are you still doing here? Do you need me to tell you twice?”

 

Akira opened his mouth to try and diffuse the situation but decided against it, and walked briskly towards the stairs and climbed up. As he ascended to the second floor, he could hear the fading shouts of both his parents hurling insults at each other, and the thumping of furniture. He sighed while rubbing his sore arm, tears threatening to fall. He knew things would not go back to normal, but he never thought it would be this bad. Remembering Morgana was still waiting for him, he quickly walked to his room at the end of the corridor and entered the room. He flicked on the light switch and a quick scan of the room told him absolutely nothing has changed - everything was still where he left it. However, everything was covered in dust and he coughed - it was almost as bad as when he first was shown the attic of Leblanc. Across the room, he could see Morgana sitting on the window ledge, tapping his paw against the glass. He opened the window and the black cat jumped down onto the room floor. 

 

“Took you long enough!” The cat licked its paws. “I know it must’ve been a nice family reunion but I was freezing out there!”

 

_ Right...nice family reunion indeed..  _ Akira thought to himself, but he mumbled a small apology to Morgana who shrugged it off. 

 

“What the- There’s like a thick layer of dust everywhere!” exclaimed Morgana. “Was your room not cleaned in a year or something?”

 

“Yeah, probably.” Akira muttered. “Sorry about the mess, Morgana, but it’ll have to wait. I need to sleep early for school tomorrow. I’ll clean up afterwards, I promise.”

The cat was about to say something witty when he noticed Akira’s downcast expression and stopped himself. He wanted to ask Akira what was wrong, but he decided it was probably due to exhaustion. Akira began to unpack some of his belongings, and Morgana settled with curling up on the edge of Akira’s bed. 

 

Akira spent the next hour washing up, preparing the things he needed for school tomorrow and unpacking. He finally yawned and stretched, dressed in his shirt and sweatpants, and climbed into bed. He checked his phone and realised there were dozens of messages in the Phantom Thieves group chat, as well as some from Makoto. He replied, telling them that he and Morgana made it to his house safe and thanking them again for sending him home. He then opened the chat from Makoto.

 

_ M: Hey babe, thank you so much for the ring, it’s so beautiful. I’m sorry I didn’t get you a parting gift.  _

 

_ A: Don’t worry Mako, I have you and that’s the best present I can get. I already miss you. _

 

_ M: You’re too cheesy sometimes. But I miss you too. How did it go with your parents? _

 

Akira pressed his lips together, wondering if he should tell Makoto what transpired earlier. She did have college entrance exams coming up, and he did not want to worry or distract her with this situation. Yet, he felt bad about lying to his girlfriend. He settled on a reassuring reply.

 

_ A: It went fine. They were a little distant but that’s to be expected since I haven’t seen them in a year. I’m sure things will get better soon.  _

 

_ M: You sure? If you need to talk to someone about it I’m always here babe. _

 

_ A: I know, and I’m the luckiest guy in the world.  _

 

_ M: When will you ever stop being so cheesy? _

 

_ A: Never. Anyway I have school tomorrow, so I’ll need to turn in early. Goodnight babe, I love you. _

 

_ M: Goodnight, I love you too. Have a great day at school tomorrow! _

 

_ A: Thanks Mako. _

 

He closed the chat put his phone down. Morgana was already snoring away near his feet. He sighed as he leaned over to switch off the light and the room was plunged into darkness. Akira laid there staring at the ceiling, today’s events rolling through his mind. He loved Inaba, but he started having second thoughts about whether it was good to be back. Tomorrow he’s going to have to face his former highschool teachers and friends, who all abandoned him the moment the news of his criminal record broke. He briefly wondered if proving his innocence would even change anything. Guess he’ll find out tomorrow. Akira turned to his side on the lumpy bed and closed his eyes.

 

_ I’m home... _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so I know this first chapter is LONG, and the first half is mainly the ending scene from the game itself. The rest of the chapters will not be as long but will still be rather lengthy, so please be patient for updates! As you can tell there is some referencing to Persona 4 elements as well but none of the characters are going to appear I'm afraid :( And yeah welp.. thanks for reading!


End file.
